Thor VS Raiden
Thor VS Raiden is the twenty-first episode of Death Battle. This episode was sponsored by Netflix. Description Episode 21 - Marvel VS Mortal Kombat! Who is the ultimate god of thunder? The mightiest Asgardian battles Earthrealm's cunning defender! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: The gods of thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal. Boomstick: The mighty Thor, prince of Asgard... Wiz:...and Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Thor (cue Thor - Sons of Odin) Boomstick: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and...oak trees? Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book. Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe. He can lift over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. Boomstick: He´s immune to poison, burns and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the Sun, or even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when God bangs the Earth. Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer. Boomstick: That's his weapon??? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say -''' Thor smashes the Rainbow Bridge with Mjolnir. '''Boomstick: WHOA! Oh shit! Never mind! Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it were alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield. Boomstick: So it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it! Wiz: It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Yeah. Forget anything that I said earlier. I´m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one? Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever. Boomstick: But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which -surprise! - doubles his already powerful might. Wiz: And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind. He can even summon deadly bolts of lightning. Boomstick: He also has some control over the earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents. Wiz: Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe. He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill, and even overpowered the Hulk. Although, in the past, he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer. Boomstick: Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing. Wiz: But through some convoluted magic aburdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks. Boomstick: I like him! Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking him into an icy wall. Thor: Next? Raiden Wiz: According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep. Boomstick: Mmm, child haggis. Just like Mom used to make. Well, whenever he´s had his fill of defensless, sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil. Wiz: Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm, and a key leader into shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outworld. Boomstick: He´s a master of several fighting styles, and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff, but generally prefers his fists. Wiz: From the mobile kicks of Tae Kwon Do, to the anti-armor combat of jujitsu, Raiden´s wide variety of fighting styles complement each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent. Boomstick: This thunder god used several lightning-charged special attacks, like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch. Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discharges so much electricity into them that they combust. The sheer power of these lightning attacks apparently overload his brain, causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack. Raiden uses his Electric Fly on Jax. (cue Raiden's theme from Mortal Kombat) Wiz: As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy, and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait he gains teleportation, flight and unlimited endurace. Boomstick: And like any other thunder god, Raidern has all sorts of control over the weather and lightning. Wiz: Raiden has so much power he can even achieve scientifically impossible things, like channeling electricity through insulated wood. Boomstick: Haha, take that physics! Wiz: He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat universe, and has succesfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all-powerful Elder God of Earthrealm, but relinquished this power in order to protect the people of Earth. Boomstick: Wait, what? That doesn´t make any sense. Wiz: While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructable and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality. Boomstick: But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete. Wiz: Through his numerous success in defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle. He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make whatever sacrifices is necessary to achieve victory. Boomstick: Like this guy! That guy! And all of these guys! Raiden: a phisical example of sacrificing others for the greater good. Raiden: Hehehe...sorry. DEATH BATTLE Thor stands in an empty field. Then Raiden appears in a shower of electricity. Both take fighting poses. FIGHT! Raiden shoots two bolts of electricity as he moves away. Thor effortlessley blocks them, then throws Mjolnir. Raiden disappears and Thor's weapon comes back to its owner. Raiden then appears behind Thor and unleashes a combo, then uppercuts Thor in the air where he continues his assault. Raiden then teleports and attacks from multiple angles, managing to stay ahead of his opponent, before throwing Thor to the ground and knocking him away with Vicinity Blast. Thor hits the ground, then stands back up. Thor: Have at thee! Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightning. Thor: Mighty Sparky! He fires a blast of lightning at Raiden, but he manipulates it for his own, and rebounds it. Thor then stops it with Mjolnir and jumps toward a tree, uprooting it, then punches it. It flies toward Raiden, who disintegrates it with a blast of electricity. Thor then slams the ground, summoning an earthquake, which causes Raiden to stumble. Afterward, Raiden jumps, then flies away. Thor accepts it as a challenge, and flies toward him. They rush at each other, and collide, summoning a massive discharge of electricity, but it turns out that Thor has kicked Raiden with both of his feet. Raiden then flies back-first into a mountain wall, but gets back up and starts running. Thor throws Mjolnir again, but Raiden teleports away, causing Mjolnir to hit the mountain before returning. Raiden resumes running, then, knowing Thor is coming right towards him, turns around and fires two electric bolts while jumps. Thor knocks both aside and then kicks Raiden into the air, followed by a powerful blow with his knee. Raiden flies downward, first hitting a rock formation with his back, then lands to the ground. But Thor suddenly lands to the ground, causing Raiden to stumble. Thor then grabs onto Raiden, headbutts him, then slams him to the ground. He jumps back into a safe distance and summons a tornado. Raiden disappears, and reappears inside the tornado. He fires a barrage of bolts, which catch Thor off-guard, who is unable to block them all. Raiden then uses a huge discharge of electricity, stunning Thor. Raiden teleports to Thor, who is still stunned, but as Thor recovers and is about to attack, Raiden uppercuts him far into the air. Raiden follows Thor and the two clash with a flurry of blows, ending with Raiden grabbing Thor and unleashing his Shocking Touch... which has no effect on Thor. Thor: Away with you! He slams Raiden downward, who falls to the ground. Thor: Feel Heaven's wrath! He summons a massive electric blast to fire at Raiden. Raiden sees it coming, and in the aftermath, has absorbed all of its electrical power. Raiden then flies upward with Electric Fly, but Thor swings Mjolnir below Raiden's stomach, destroying his lower body. Thor grabs takes Raiden above the clouds and throws him upward. Thor: Farewell! The thrown Raiden leaves the earth and flies through space until reaching the Sun. Raiden then melts away, causing a tiny shockwave on the Sun's surface. K.O! Results Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill. I liked it! Wiz: Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant, but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over. Wiz: Remember, Mjolnir was forged using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh 1,000,000 tons. Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that. Boomstick: Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun. Wiz: The winner is Thor. Comparison Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to electricity *More fighting experience *Less extreme survival experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless Thor *Stronger, tougher, and faster *Immune to electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden Trivia *The episode was released on May 4th, 2012, the same day ''The Avengers ''was released in theaters, which had Thor as one of the main characters. * This is the fourth time that a Comic Book character (like Thor) & a Video Game Character (like Raiden) are pitted against each other. The other two were between: Zitz VS Leonardo and Kratos VS Spawn; and the fourth was Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare. *This is also the third Death Battle episode in which a Disney-owned character and a Warner Bros.-owned character were pitted against each other, the first two being Rogue vs. Wonder Woman and Luke Skywalker vs. Harry Potter, and the two after being Batman vs. Spider-Man and Captain America vs. Batman. *This is also the third Death Battle episode that the comic book character (like Thor) kills the video game character (like Raiden); the first two are Zitz vs Leonardo and Kratos vs Spawn. *This was the fourth battle to have a comparison between the two characters after the battle; the first 3 were Master Chief vs Doomguy, Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily, and Princess Zelda vs Princess Peach; and the last 3 were Link vs Cloud Strife, Batman VS Spiderman, and Pikachu vs Blanka. *While Wiz did mention Red Hulk's loophole that allowed him to hold Mjolnir, he didn't mention that a few other characters have been able to wield Mjolnir if worthy enough, including Captain America, Storm, and even characters outside of the Marvel universe like Wonder Woman and Superman. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange